


Both Of You Forever

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Bucky Barnes Reader Insert Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: It was nothing more than an innocent little comment. You weren’t mad; you weren’t even really disappointed. How were you to know Steve, your boyfriend, would take it that way? What happens next might just get you everything you’ve ever wanted.





	Both Of You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, pure smut 18+ on this one lovelies! (MMF threesome. Oral, vaginal, anal sex)

## Both of You, Forever: A Steve Rogers X Reader X Bucky Barnes fanfic

 

You weren’t quite sure how you’d gotten yourself into this situation.

Steve was propped against the headboard behind you, naked as the day he was born. You were just as naked, plastered back first to his chest and abdomen. The hard length of his erection wedged against your low back. One hand was locked around your arms, keeping them above you, hands clasped behind his neck, while the other was leisurely playing with your breasts.

He was doing that thing you liked, the gentle roll and tweak of your nipples which made you so exceptionally wet.

Cradled by his hips, it wasn’t that you were unused to the position. No. You’d been dating a while and had a rather… _active_ sex life, but it was the third person, standing at the foot of the bed, which was making you nervous enough to squirm.

You hadn’t meant anything by it when you’d made that comment.

Steve was _amazing_ in bed. The most incredible kisser, but for a man who was so adept with his tongue, he just wasn’t the best with oral sex. It wasn’t _horrible_ by any means, just… _meh_ , and you often skipped that step, getting straight to the good stuff.

He always left you satisfied, but when he’d asked why you brushed him going down on you off as unimportant, you hadn’t meant to sound… flippant. Not everyone was good at everything, and it wasn’t like you needed him to eat you out to get off like you had with other boyfriends. He had a fantastic cock, really fantastic, like stand-up and applaud good, but all he’d heard when you’d brushed his question aside was _oral sex_ and _not that great._

Not at all what you’d said, but it was what he’d interpreted.

It had put him in a funk something fierce. A full-blown pout and gloomy Eeyore cloud had followed him around for days. But he’d been very quiet about it.

You’d felt _terrible_ , liked you’d kicked a puppy. So, when he’d come to you with his crazy, hair-brained plan, you’d been reluctant, but had eventually agreed only because _he_ wanted it so badly.

Bucky was his best friend, was touted as a serious player in his day, and you’d always been the tiniest bit attracted to him. Oh, who were you kidding! Bucky was fucking hot, and you would have climbed in his pants if he’d asked you out before Steve.

You were still attracted to them both, had been since the beginning, but Steve had asked you out first. You’d quickly accepted, but that didn’t mean you were blind to the charm that was Bucky Barnes. He often made your heart pound, and, with time, you’d developed conflicting feelings for the metal armed man.

So, when Steve had suggested you let Bucky into your bedroom so Steve could take a _lesson_ , you’d been hesitant. Was he sure he was alright with this? Not many men would be okay with their best friend going down on their girlfriend.

Was she when she had her own strong feelings for the man?

But Steve had only shrugged and smiled that smile, the one you adored. The lopsided one. He trusted Bucky and knew if he needed the _training_ only one person would do. Buck’s women had always been most vocal about his skills.

And, so, here you were. Naked, nervous, and seriously turned on, watching as Barnes slowly stepped into the room, and stripped his shirt off.

“You sure about this, doll?” Bucky asked, placing his hands on the foot of the bed.

“Yeah,” you say, breath a husky whisper. You’re so wet; you’re nearly dripping.

Steve shifts his feet to between your legs and spreads you open for his friend. “She’s good for it, Buck. My girl’s always had a bit of a thing for my best friend,” he chuckled softly, squeezing your breast when you stiffened. “Relax, baby.”

“I just…” you whimper when he tugs your nipple, unable to take your eyes off the sultry blue of Bucky’s.

Leaning down, Steve, too, eyes Bucky, his grin wide. “It’s fine, doll. All the girls go for him.”

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Bucky smiles, gently touching your shins as he kneels up onto the bed. “I was the shit long before Cap there got pumped full of steroids.”

“You’re a shit alright,” Steve huffs but grins at Bucky. “What do you think of my girl? She’s got the best breasts,” he tugs your nipples again, “And look at that pussy. Petals aren’t as soft, and she tastes like honey.”

“You don’t say?” Bucky murmurs, sliding his hands up your thighs, pressing your legs farther apart when Steve moves his out of the way. “Maybe I need to try for myself.”

You can’t seem to catch your breath as it turns ragged and hard. The combination of heat and cold, metal and flesh, is so incredibly arousing you can feel your womb ache, and all they are doing is talking and teasing. What the hell was happening here?

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, doll face?”

“Stop talking,” you pant.

“Oh! Feisty. Even better.” Chuckling, Bucky winks at you and presses his palm to your wet, glistening lips.

You arch up, moan, and fall back against Steve.

“Damn! Sensitive isn’t she?” Bucky quips.

“Very. She can come so easily when you’re fucking her, but I haven't unlocked the secret of her lil’ clit. Sometimes I think she gets lost in her head when I’m licking her.” Steve sighs as if he’s disappointed in himself.

“Maybe she just needs more than one distraction?” Bucky leans down, nipping at the flesh of your belly. “Maybe she needs more than one man?”

“What?” you barely manage to ask. “What are you two…” Your voice fails when Bucky kisses your carefully groomed curls.

“Don’t worry, doll. We’ve got you.” Steve releases your arms slowly, making sure you’ll keep them where he’s put them, before taking your breasts in his hands. “Just relax. Let us give you everything.”

He winks at Bucky who lowers his mouth to your pussy.

The first sweep of Bucky’s tongue sets him moaning. “Shit!” he moans. “You weren’t kidding. She’s like honey.”

Bucky holds you open, and you mimic his moan when he dives back in. Here is a man who knows how to use his tongue!

He licks and sucks, uses just the right pressure. He hums as he works you over, almost growls, sending the vibration straight through you. Metal fingers slide inside your sheath, and he fucks you with them slowly, curling them to stroke over your g-spot.

Steve’s hands are also never still. They squeeze and massage your breasts, play with your nipples. His mouth sucks on the pulse in your throat, bites at it gently.

“Oh god…” you moan, arching up.

“You like that, baby? Do you like Bucky’s face in your cunt? Does it feel good? Is he giving you everything you hoped for?” Steve whispers in your ear, rubbing his hips into your back.

You can tell he’s so turned on he wants nothing more than to take you right then and there. “Yes!” you scream, bucking into Bucky’s lips. “Right there, Bucky! Right there! Oh, don’t you fucking stop!”

He closes his lips over your clit, sucking hard, flesh arm clamping over your hips to hold you down as he drives his fingers into you repeatedly.

When you try to move your arms, reach for Bucky’s hair, Steve locks them down again with one arm, continuing to torment your chest with the other. “No, no, baby. You just get to enjoy.”

Gasping, writhing and struggling to both get closer and away, you finally just let go and come with the force of a hurtling train. Moisture soaks your thighs. You shudder over and over as Bucky continues to kiss around your lips, gently thrusting into you still, helping you ride out the wave. When he finally lifts his head, it’s all you can do not to whimper for his eyes are hot with lust, and his mouth and chin are wet.

“Fuck, Steve, she _squirted_ ,” Bucky says, grinning at his friend.

“Damn, that’s a first. You like that, baby?” Steve coos in your ear. “You want more?”

You nod slowly, almost hesitantly, and he chuckles.

“You want Bucky to lick that pussy some more?”

Again, you give a hesitant nod.

He kisses your cheek. “It’s okay, baby. You can say it. Bucky has always been better at eating a woman out than me.”

A small lightbulb goes off in your brain. “What do you mean _always_?” Tilting your head, you look back at your boyfriend.

A red flush comes to his face. “Uh…” Steve kisses your shoulder. “You see... we’ve, kind of, _shared_ our women before.”

“What?” you whisper, shocked.

Bucky leans closer, kisses you between the breasts, causing you to shiver and dart your eyes back to his.

“It’s why Steve sucks at oral, doll face. That’s my job.”

He grins wide at you, and you’re helpless but to smile back. “So, you two have done this before?”

“Yeah,” they say together.

“A lot?” You suddenly feel self-conscious.

“No, baby. Only a couple of times when we were Howling Commandos. Steve was nervous his first time and it kind of just… _happened._ I was being a friend, and we got dragged into it together by this little French… never mind. But we _enjoyed_ it. Sharing a woman is… special. Sure we’ve dated individually but…” Bucky shrugged.

“We’re best friends, brothers, and have gone through so much together. It seemed… natural to share this, too. Having a warm woman between us who lets us play a bit… it makes it better,” Steve says against your ear. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about him. About what it would be like to have Bucky between your thighs.”

You stare at Bucky, knelt between your knees, and whisper, “Yeah.”

He smiles, rubbing circles into your thighs with his thumbs.

“Why didn’t you just… say something?” you ask.

“Not a lot of women understand a shared relationship,” Bucky sighs. “They either think we’re gay and looking for an excuse to have sex with each other, which we’re not. Nothing wrong with it if you are, and I love him, but I ain’t got no desire to put my dick up his ass.”

“Thanks, pal.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Same goes double for me.”

Bucky sneers at Steve but turns his attention back to you. “Or, they like one of us but not the other. I don’t think that will be a problem with you, darlin’.”

He leans in, and kisses you on the lips, wet mouth and all, making you moan before he pulls back.

“Plus,” he strokes his hand up your ribs, and lightly cups your breast. “Steve says you like anal, baby.

“Oh, my god! You told him that!?” you squeak, glaring back at Steve.

“Don’t worry, doll. That’s where Cap excels.” Bucky kisses your exposed throat, and down your chest, to lap at the nipple Steve holds out for him. “I prefer pussy.”

His lips close over you, and you give a quiet moan. “But… I don’t understand. What does this mean for… us?” you ask, looking to Steve.

“I love you, baby, I really do but…”

Bucky takes your chin in his hand and turns your face back to his. “So do I.”

“What?” you gasp.

“I fell for you a while ago, doll face. You’re sweet and beautiful and so caring. Steve tumbled, and I fell with him.” He places a gentle kiss on your lips.

A tear spills from your eye to fall down your cheek. “Oh, thank god!” you cry, heart pounding.

“Baby?” Steve murmurs.

“Doll?” Bucky asks at the same time.

“I may be dating _him_ , but I’ve had feelings for you for… _ever_. I was so confused, and I didn’t want to hurt either of you, but… you’re both so perfect and…” You shudder and find yourself pressed between two warm chests.

Bucky’s hands are on your face, Steve’s cradle your waist. Hot kisses are being placed upon your lips while another mouth works its way across your shoulder and up your neck.

“Don’t choose, doll. Just take us both,” Steve says beside your ear. “We’d prefer it that way.” He smirks at Bucky when he lifts his head. “You’re overdressed, pal.”

“I suppose I am.” Bucky rocks back on his heels, standing to his feet in the center of the bed. “This is what we want, beautiful,” he says, eyes warm with love.

His hands go to his jeans, the zipper comes down, and you nearly whine when his large cock springs free. The man was commando beneath those jeans. They fall down his legs, and he kicks them off.

“Wow,” you breath out, reaching up to touch him. “I guess it’s a serum thing?” They both snicker softly, Bucky’s chuckle turning to a moan when you caress the underside of his shaft. “Bucky.” Shifting you your knees, you sweep your tongue over the head of his cock, swirling around the crown, and suck him deep into the hot depths of your mouth.

“Fuck me!” Bucky chokes out, threading his hands through your hair.

“Awesome, I know.” Steve laughs, his hand sliding between your legs, rubbing over your pussy. “She’s got an incredible mouth.”

Spreading your legs, you let Steve play. Let him rub the wetness seeping down your legs over your ass, moaning when he presses a finger up inside your puckered hole. You don’t doubt that anal is his thing. He’s made you scream yourself hoarse more than once when he took it to your ass.

Swearing softly, Bucky guides your head, watching his cock disappear down your throat. “That’s it. Fuck, baby that’s so good! Yeah, take it all, little girl. Suck that dick. Can you relax your throat, doll? Just a little… _more... Yeah fuck!_ Like that!”

You relax your throat, and he slides right down.

A high pitched whine leaves him.

“No gag reflex, Buck.” Steve snickers when Bucky’s eyes roll back.

Leaning forward, he sucks at your throat; your head held still by Bucky as he fucks your mouth.

It makes you moan, the vibration going straight through Bucky.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Bucky swears. “Going to come, doll.”

You reach up, latch your fingers around his balls, fondling the heavy sack.

He damn near howls with pleasure as he unloads down your throat.

Swallowing the creamy load, you continue to lick and suck, play with his sack, and were unsurprised when he remained hard. Steve was the same when you sucked his cock. Pulling slowly away, you lick the reddened head and kiss the very tip. “You give good oral, soldier, but so do I.”

“And it makes her hot when she does. Feel this, Bucky, she’s soaked.” Steve smirks, gathering more of your slick he slides a second finger up your ass, chuckling when you moan. “You like that, don’t you, baby?”

“You know I do, Steven.”

Bucky drops to his knees in front of you, his flesh hand at work between your thighs.

“Oh! Bucky!” you cry.

“James, call me James. It’s the only time I like hearing it. Moaned by the woman sandwiched between Steve and me.”

“James…” you moan, wrapping your arms around his neck, continuing to grind down on their two hands.

Steve’s was stretching and preparing you, leaving a delicious burn in its wake, while Bucky’s was playing with your clit, rubbing moisture back for Steve to use.

They certainly weren’t shy about working together.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Bucky growls, slamming his mouth down on yours. “You’re a fucking delight. I’m going to enjoy this. Want you for so long.”

You moan into his mouth. Like Steve, he’s a _very_ good kisser. It sends a thrill through your body, causing you to shiver, and more moisture to flood from your core.

His mouth tears away. He attacks your throat, growling and ravaging your delicate skin. “Going to mark you up, baby. Leave a nice hickey right here that’s all mine,” he snarls.

“And mine’s going here, love.” Steve closes his teeth on the other side, sucking hard.

The dual attacks to your sensitive pleasure points have you screaming out as your core clamps down. You come all over Bucky’s hand.

“Damn…” the two men said together. “Perfect.”

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby, so responsive. No dame’s ever given of herself like you have.” Steve kisses your cheek as you pant softly.

“It’s cause you love us, ain’t that right, sweetheart?” Bucky nips at your lip. “You can just let go and know we’re both here for you.”

Your heart is too full for words, brain blissed out. You can only nod.

Steve shifts, reaches beneath the pillows for the stashed bottle of lube, pulls out two condoms and passes one to Bucky. Quickly, he rolls it on and slicks up his cock. Lifting you by the hips, he shifts his legs and slides further down the bed. ”You ready, baby?”

“Mmm-hmm,” you hum, holding onto Bucky. Looking into his eyes at the dark desire and startling need.

Steve slowly presses against you, stretching you around his head. He’s careful, his size enough to hurt you if he doesn’t.

You moan, unable to look away from the winter soldier before you, but the stretch is so good, the pressure so pleasing, you finally have to throw your head back, cry out with the pleasure. Once he’s seated, you pant against Bucky for a moment before lean back a little. Shifting your legs, you look back at Steve.

His eyes are cobalt blue, dark, sultry, full of love and lust.

“Baby,” you moan.

He smiles. “Yeah, darling, I got you.” His hands close around your waist, and he’s lifting you, bringing you up and down in quick strokes.

Your mouth falls open, you face flushes, eyes close, and you dig your nails into Bucky’s shoulders.

“Scratch him up, baby,” Steve commands, a grunt leaving him with a particularly hard thrust.

“Fuck you, Steve,” Bucky growls, holding you about the ribs, helping with your rise and fall.

“Ah, come on, pal. You know you like it,” Steve chuckles.

“You’re just trying to get me back for makin’ fun of you, punk.” Bucky groans when your nails rake down his chest. “Fuck, baby!”

“Less talk, more fucking!” you gasp. You’ve never had two cocks before. Toys yes, but not real life. It dawns on you suddenly that your very _active_ sex life with Steve was his way of seeing if you’d be open to a dual relationship. “He’s been warming me up for this for months. So, get that cock in here, Barnes!” you demand.

He’s on you in an instant.

Steve’s hands grasp you behind the knees, and they press you back against him, his hips slowing to a stop as he waits for Bucky.

Bucky rubs the head of his cock along your opening, eyes glued to the sight of Steve’s straining your ass. He’s careful as well when he presses into your tight pussy. “Breathe for me, doll face. You’re so fucking tight.” He leans over, kissing your lips, slowly wedging his way in.

Once his hips are flush with yours, three moans rend the air.

“Damn, Steve! She’s like a too tight glove!”

“So fucking tight, Buck, I know.” They grin at each other past your shoulder. Then, Steve flexes his abs, and you all moan again. “This is going to be so good.”

“So fucking good,” Bucky agrees.

“Shut up and fuck me!” you shriek, unable to shift against the weight of Bucky above, and the tight grip of Steve below. If someone didn’t move soon, you were going to explode from anticipation.

“Yes, ma’am!” They both answer.

They move in tandem, first one, then the other, and you damn near lose your mind. “Oh… my… _god_!” you scream, overwhelming waves of pleasure are shaking your body, causing you to moan and scream and cry out in constant crescendos of inarticulate noise. Your nails are in Bucky’s back, and you drag them down his flexing muscles to clench in his ass cheeks. “Fuck!”

“We are, dollface. Breathe, baby. Let go.” Bucky kisses your lips, your cheek, and whispers sweet words to you.

Steve turns his mouth to your ear, murmuring, “We got you, darling. We got you. You going to come for us?”

Whimpering, the burn your body is going through so intense you feel like your lower half is on fire, you feel the orgasm start in your womb, clamp down hard on Bucky, before spreading into your back passage to lock down on your sacrum. You _wail_ your release to the room, tears streaming from your eyes.

Both men moan, stopping to ride out the tight clenching your walls are doing. Panting, you catch the look Steve gives Bucky, a little grin and tilt of his head.

Bucky’s brow lifts, and he grins, nods, and kisses your cheek. His tongue darts out to tastes your tears. “Wrap your arms around my neck, sweetheart.” You whimper again when he nips your collarbone. “Do it now.”

Groaning, you comply, though it takes two tries to get them up there, and he takes your legs from Steve. The world tilts as he lifts you right off of Steve causing your eyes to pop fully open. “James?”

He steps off the bed, holding you up with the strength of his vibranium arm, making you feel weightless in his effortlessness. His hips drive slowly up, pumping into your soaked sheath. “You’re so fucking tight, even with only me in there. How did we get so lucky?” he asks Steve.

“She’s our reward for all the shit we’ve been through,” Steve says, moving up behind you. Pressing his chest to your back, he guides his rock hard cock back up your ass, and settles his hands near Bucky’s.

Four large hands, reliable and hard, hold you in place like a sturdy seat. It’s a delicious sensation, makes you shiver as you wrap your legs around Bucky’s waist. You twist to place an arm around Steve’s neck, the other remaining around Bucky’s. Sandwiched between them, you kiss Steve with all the love in your heart. Turning back to Bucky, you do the same. “I love you both.”  You’d never imagined your life could turn out this way, but having these two incredible men love you like they did, want to share you like they were, was beyond comprehension. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Sweaty and dishevelled, they grin at each other before surging upward together.

“Fuck that, doll. We’re the lucky ones. You’re a damn treasure,” Bucky says, nuzzling your cheek.

Steve repeats the action on the other side. “A miracle, baby. Our miracle. We’d always hoped to find a woman as giving as you, but… you’re so much more.”

Holding onto your two men, the sweat dripping down your spine and matting your hair, you could have purred with the pleasure they were inducing. “It’s so good,” you moan. “James, harder!” He surges, and you cry out. “Steven, faster!” His speed increases and you grab a handful of Bucky’s hair. Slick cocks, tight walls and a whole lot of friction has you seeing stars.

“Going to make you come so hard,” Steve moans against your ear. His right hand disappears off your ass, slides over your stomach, and delves between your legs. “Lean back on me a little more, love.”

You do, and his fingers begin to circle your engorged bud.

He watches your face as you pant and moan for him.

“Damn, Rogers! That makes her so tight!” Bucky says, fucking you slow but hard, a counter rhythm to the quick thrusts of Steve.

Wrenching on Bucky’s hair, you hear him give a sinful moan, and crack open your eyes to look at him. “James?” You jerk his hair again.

His eyes slowly close, mouth falling open. His cock swells inside you.

“Steven, does our Bucky have a thing for a little pain?” you ask the blond at your back.

“Nah, doll. He just likes havin’ his hair pulled,” Steve chuckles.

Purring, the pleasure so great you’re having a hard time focusing, you turn to Steve and smile. “So, James likes his hair pulled, and you like it when I bite you. Such deviants,” you sigh softly, sinking your teeth into the tightly straining cords of his throat.

“Fuck, baby! You’re gonna make me come you keep that up,” Steve whines.

You tug firmly on Bucky’s hair.

“So fucking close,” he moans.

You, too, are close and tip your head back in ecstasy. “Come with me then.”

Both quicken their pace.

All you can do is hold on for the ride as they fuck you into oblivion. You scream their names as the intensity peaks, pours over you, courses through your veins, and sets you clenching wildly around them. Words of love are spoken around you, but your mind had gone white, unseeing. You hear nothing but the wet slap of skin. Feel nothing but the dragging burn of swelling cocks, the fingers dancing over your clit, and sweat-slicked skin sliding against yours.

Dual grunts, cries of what you think is your name, and pounding hearts beating against your weak, collapsed form, pull you back enough to be able to see the flushed, satisfied faces of both men.

When they ask if you’re alright, all you can do is nod, too tired and too happy to care if something’s cramped.

Together, they slip from your body, and Bucky takes you to the bath. Steve get the shower running, and they take turns cleaning you up. Each one carefully caresses your skin, using big hands to clean the sweat from your body. Both pay extra attention to your core, thick fingers sliding over slick folds, the action more soothing than arousing in your blissed-out state.

You’ve never felt more loved, more cherished, than when they dry you off, and Steve picks you up. They take you back to the bed, place you in the center, and each claim a side. Wrapping your arm over Steve, you feel Bucky’s hand land on your belly as he tangles your legs together, and lays against your back.

“So, this is how it’s going to be from now on?” you ask once your brain reengages.

“Long as you want us, doll,” Bucky says, kissing your shoulder.

“We want you, love.” Steve kisses the crown of your head.

You remain silent for a few minutes before whispering, “And if I want forever?”

They both go very still.

Glancing up, you catch Steve looking at Bucky and glance behind you. There’s moisture dampening the winter soldier's eyes.

Steve rolls into you so you’re wedged between them, and gets nose-to-nose with you. “It won’t be easy, baby. People aren’t going to understand, but if you want us, you’ve got us.”

You kiss him gently, eyes full of tears, before wriggling around to face Bucky. His eyes show his gratitude, and you kiss him just as gently. “I want you. Both of you. Forever.”


End file.
